Hunger Games With A Twist
by UserRainStar
Summary: Hey hey hey hey! I'm posting this, a fanfiction of, like, 10 different series! So, I wrote this when I was younger than I am now, so please don't mind the grammar or spelling. R&R please! Rated K , but may be rated higher later. This is the first chapter and the info.
1. Chapter 1

Info

Name: Sabrina Takasumi

Age: 11 August 18th 2001

Characteristics: Strong, caring, intelligent, opinionated

Family: Fred, Katherine, Luciano, Aiden, Carter, Percy, Teresa, Brooklyn, Renesmay, Lucy, Lily, Angel, Margret, Emma, all gods

Appearance: Black hair down to mid back, pale skin, 4'9, light blue eyes

Name: Aiden Cogannin

Age: 13 October 20th 1999

Characteristics: Familiar, kind, nice, optimistic

Family: Same as Sabrina

Appearance: Fair blond hair, somewhere in between pale and tanned skin, dark blue eyes, 5'3

Name: Althea Earl

Age: 12 March 31st 2000

Characteristics: older than she looks, energetic, kind, beautiful inside and out

Family: Aphrodite, Damian Earl, all Aphrodite kids, Ian

Appearance: Long dark chocolate-y brown hair to waist, slight tan, eyes that change colour, 5'1

Name: Adam Lockland

Age: 14 November 21st 1998

Characteristics: quick-thinking, athletic, quiet, agreeable

Family: Apollo, Helena Lockland

Appearance: dirty blond hair, tanned, gold eyes, 5'6

Name: Katelyn Impurity

Age: 10 August 18th 2002

Characteristics: sweet, forgiving, understanding, concerned for the safety of others, energetic

Family: Lucas Impurity

Appearance: Black hair down to mid back, pale skin, 4'9, light blue eyes

Name: Lucas Impurity

Age: 12 October 20th 2000

Characteristics: over protective, loving, kind, happy, athletic

Family: Katelyn Impurity

Appearance: Fair blond hair, somewhere in between pale and tanned skin, dark blue eyes, 5'3

Name: Dylan Faith

Age: 11 July 13th 2001

Characteristics: the devils child, fair, different sided, understanding, powerful

Family: Adie Faith

Appearance: Spiky pitch-black hair, blood-red eyes, 5'10, extremely pale skin

Name: Adie Faith

Age: 10 March 1st 2002

Characteristics: the angel's child, peaceful, joyful, cute, pretty

Family: Dylan Faith

Appearance: long golden hair, slightly tanned skin, 4'8, gold eyes freckled with yellow

Other Characters: {If you need to know their appearance or personality, type it in on Google or or read the books. I will try to post images later}

_Percy Jackson:_

_Annabeth, Percy, Grover_

**_Twilight:_**

**_Alice, Bella, Edward, Renesmee_**

**_Mortal Instruments:_**

**_Clary, Isabelle, Jace_**

_Harry Potter:_

_Harry, Hermione, Ron_

**_Divergent:_**

**_Tris, Tobias/Four_**

_Hunger Games:_

_Katniss, Prim_

**_Witch and Wizard:_**

**_Wisty, Whit_**

_**Maximum Ride:**_

_**Max, Fang, Gasman, Angel**_

_39 Clues:_

_Amy, Dan_

**_(A/N: Here's chapter 1!)_**

Annabeth's POV:

We were sitting in the dining pavilion, eating, when a screen appeared out of nowhere. A lady on the screen began speaking.

_"We interrupt you with this urgent message." _She said in a shrill, high-pitched voice. _"This is the Hunger Games. With a twist. We are conducting this experiment to learn about our youth. On the screen behind me we will list 36 people, 18 boys and 18 girls. These will be our Tributes for the 100th quarter quell!" _She said happily.

Girls: Boys:

1 Alice Cullen Edward Cullen

2 Bella Swan Grover Underwood

3 Katniss Everdeen Percy Jackson

4 Primrose Everdeen Fang

5 Annabeth Chase Gasman

6 Sabrina Takasumi Jace Wayland

7 Althea Earl Whit Allgood

8 Clarissa Fray Tobias

9 Isabelle Lightwood Harry Potter

10 Angel Ronald Weasley

11 Maximum Ride Aiden Cogannin

12 Beatrice Prior Adam Lockland

13 Wisty Allgood Alec Lightwood

14 Hermione Granger Emmet Cullen

15 Renesmee Cullen Jasper Cullen

16 Amy Cahill Dan Cahill

17 Katelyn Impurity Lucas Impurity

18 Adie Faith Dylan Faith

_"Happy Hunger Games!" _Exclaimed the lady. _"And may the odd be __**ever**__ in your favour!" _She finished, and promptly the screen disappeared.

**_ The Hunger Games? Like in the book. Oh gods..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I want to say a special thanks to Violet daughter of Percabeth, for being the first person to review my story! It means a lot! To the new chapter we go!**

Alice's POV:

The Hunger Games. It doesn't sound good, and all of us are in it. Bella, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Renesmee, and I. Either way, I'm sure I'll figure it ou- the world faded into blackness.

_ I was standing in the middle of a circle of people. Some looked nervous, and some looked prepared. Either way, on everyone's face was a look of determination. _"Three, two, _HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!"_ _Shouted the lady with the shrill voice we saw on TV. Cannon boomed, and the kids started running. Only then did I start recognizing people. There I was, and Renesmee, and there are Bella and- _I regained consciousness.

**_THAT_** was what they were going to make us compete in! An evil fight to the death between kids! What type of science experiment is THIS! All I know is, it was no coincidence that any one of us were chosen.

**A/N This should be chapter three, but chapter two was too short to post on its own.**

Alec's POV:

These Hunger Games. We are at a total advantage, but I don't know if anyone of us would feel comfortable killing kids. 'Us' as in Jace, Isabelle, Clary and I. We are at an advantage, at least I think.

We were being ushered into a large room. There was a flat screen TV on each of the four walls, and chairs facing the TV directly in front of the door. Most of the chairs were full, and Clary walked between the rows, looking for a place to sit. She ushered us over to an empty row of seats. When we sat down, the TVs flickered on.

I'm not going to bore you with the details, but here's the gist of what happened: they told us we were part of some mad science experiment about how really advanced kids got along.

_"Many of you probably think you are at a large advantage." _Said the Lady on the screen. She said her name is Effie. There was a murmur of agreement. _"But you are not. Most of you have special skills of knowledge about how to survive. So here we go._

_ "Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland, and Clary Fray are all Shadow hunters._

_ "Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen and Jasper Cullen are vampires._

_ "Amy Cahill and Dan Cahill have been searching for clues and have a serum to become invincible."_

_ "Angel, Fang, Gasman and Max Ride have wings and can fly._

_ "Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Althea Earl, Adam Lockland, Aiden Cogannin and Sabrina Takasumi are Demigods._

_ "Grover Underwood is a Satyr._

_ "Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Whit Allgood are all Wizards._

_ "Hermione Granger and Wisty Allgood are Witches._

_ "Katniss Everdeen has already won the Hunger Games._

_ "Renesmee is a half vampire._

_ "Tobias and Tris are Divergent and have lived through war._

_ "Katelyn Impurity, Lucas Impurity and Adie Faith are fallen Angels._

_ "Dylan Faith is the Devil's child._

_ "No one is at an advantage."_ She finished and the screens flickered off.

** All of these people (other than that Prim girl) have talents!? Oh lord...**

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Should I stop it? All of these things can be told by doing one thing.**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**G**_

**V**


End file.
